


Yuri On Ice One shots

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cuties, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, oneshots, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Just a collection of One shots of some of my fave ships. Crack ships involved!





	1. MinamiXPhichit

“Chit, can you lay with me?” Minami whispers, his eyes flickering around the room in fear. Phichit blinks a few times looking up at the younger boy. 

“Climb in Nami,” Phichit murmurs lifting his blankets, not wanting to get out of his bed. Minami quietly crawls into the soft comfort of the covers and Phichit. 

“What's wrong baby?” He murmurs into the blondes hair. 

Minami’s eyes widen at the nickname, Phichit has never called him anything other than his name. 

“I, had a bad dream, and when I woke up the dark freaked me out.” His soft voice speaks up. Chit slides his arms around Minami's waist pulling him close as possible to him. 

“Well there's nothing to be scared of now.” He nuzzles into his hair, while giving Minami a moment to get himself comfy. 

“I know, I just don't like the dark. Or being alone.” 

“Well I got you now love.” Minami's face burns red, his eyes widening even more. Does Phichit even hear himself? 

“You're shaking.” Phichit seems to wake up a bit more now. He sits up a little and makes Minami lay on his back so he can see his face. 

“Baby, do you wanna talk about it?” He wipes away the stray tears that seemed to have stopped but are just staining his tan cheeks now. 

“No, it was stupid, I got more scared than I should have.” Minami mutters. 

Phichit leans down and presses a soft kiss to his forehead, “just breath Nami, you're all worked up for nothing, it wasn't real.” He slides his fingers through the red pieces of Minami's hair and kisses his forehead again. 

The younger boy pouts his lips wanting a kiss there and not his forehead. But he's still shy about kisses so he always wants Phichit to make the first move. 

Phichit has picked up on the cute little trait Minami has and smiles, he pecks his soft lips and cups the side of his face. 

“You're so cute.” He murmurs, squeezing him tightly. 

Once Minami's shaking has settled and his breathing evens back out they cuddle close together. Sharing occasional kisses and light touches. 

“Nami,” Phichit whispers, biting his lower lip. 

“Hmm?” He purrs as the older boy rubs his fingers into his hair. 

“I want to kiss you more.” He leans forward, their lips brushing again. Minami's eyes flutter shut as Phichit rolls on top of him. He gasps feeling his tongue trace the outline of his lower lip. Since his lips have now parted Phichit takes it as an invitation to slide his tongue inside. 

Minami whimpers softly, his hands going to either side of Phichit's face because he doesn't know where else to put them. 

Phichit slides his down the younger boys sides, resting at his hips. They've never done more than just light pecks, Minami has always been too nervous, and Phichit never wants to force him. 

The older boy breaks the kiss leaving Nami breathless, their eyes lock for a few moments. 

“Put your hands in my hair baby,” he whispers leaning down to kiss him again. Minami does as he's told, eagerly opening his mouth for Phichit now. 

Phichit smiles into the kiss and inches his hand down further, making the younger gasp again. Nami timidly presses his tongue back against Phichit's, which causes the older boy to pull back and start to suck on the muscle. 

Minami moans, as soon as the sound escapes him he blushes deeply and tries to pull away, completely embarrassed with himself. Phichit however doesn't allow it. 

He lets himself get carried away a little and chases after Nami’s mouth as he tries to pull back. His fingers curling around the curve of the blondes bum. 

“Chit,” Minami gets out, pulling away successfully now. 

Phichit yanks his hand away from Minami's lower half and pulls himself from between his legs, his eyes wide. 

“I'm so sorry Nami!” He gasps covering his mouth. 

“I-I didn't mean…” he trails off face bright red. 

“No, it's, it's okay, I'm just, nervous.” Minami whispers. 

Phichit let's of a sigh of relief, “it's okay to be nervous baby. We can stop, we can go back to sleep.”

Minami grabs Phichit's hand, “no, I just, I don't know what to do,” He murmurs sheepishly. 

“I'm embarrassed.” He blushes. 

“Nami, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, everyone has their firsts at some point.” Phichit smiles and kisses his forehead again. 

“What if I mess up? Or do something wrong?” 

“You won't, it's just me Nami, there's nothing to be nervous about.” Phichit then lifts Minami's chin and kisses him again, this time with a bit more force, he tries to dial it down knowing how nervous Nami is but he also can't help himself. 

He absolutely loves dating Minami and giving him all the cuddles and little kisses in the world, but the lack of sex or sexual activity in general is very much so apparent. 

Minami opens his mouth up again and allows Phichit inside, his fingers curl into the dark hair causing a small whine to come from the older. 

Minami is surprised by the sound, but takes it as encouragement. 

Phichit starts to slide his ha face down again, he breaks the kiss just for a second making Minami whimper softly, he now chases after the lips that leave his. 

“Can I touch you here love?” He asks ghosting his fingers along the curve of his bum. 

Minami nods, “I need to hear you say it baby,” 

“Yes you can.” Nami blushes, Phichit smiles and starts to kiss him again, his hand going down to grip his firm bottom tightly. 

Minami squeaks not used to it, but he likes it. 

Phichit wraps one of Nami's legs around his waist, he's not completely between them. The other one of Minami's is between his, allowing the younger boy, if he so decides, to grind against Phichit's thigh. 

He can tell that the younger boy is eager, he's never asked if he's touched himself before, but a part of him seriously doubts he has. 

Phichit kisses Minami's lips and teases him with the tip of his tongue, sliding just past his lips and then pulling it out. 

This causes Nami to whine and move forward, he captures Phichit's lips again and sighs in content. He loves kissing his boyfriend, before it made him get butterflies but now with all the tongue and touching added it's making him feel much more. 

Chit breaks the kiss again, pulling away just a tiny bit. Minami's tongue is still out of his mouth and the older boy takes it as an opportunity to start sucking on the muscle. Nami moans again, eyes opening just for a second to see if Phichit is startled. 

But he's not. 

Chit releases Minami's tongue once the younger boy starts to whine under him. He giggles and lets Nami relax a bit. 

“Can I kiss your neck baby?” He asks whispering in his ear. He's tempted to nip gently at the lobe, or lick at the shell. p>“Hmhm,” Minami sighs, he wraps his leg around Phichit's, his small hips pressing up into the older boys thigh. He gasps at the feeling instantly, Phichit has to hide his smirk in his neck. 

He soon realizes he got a yes out of the younger and starts to litter his tan skin with kisses, his tongue sliding along his pulse making Minami moan again. His hips buck up and he blushes deeply realizing what he's done. 

“You're okay baby,” Phichit whispers, breaking away from his neck for the sake of him calming down. 

He doesn't know when, but at some point Minami got his hands on his back, pulling at the material. 

Phichit smiles and pulls back, he pulls his shirt off and Nami watches in awe. His cheeks red, Chit takes his small hand and lets him run his fingers along his skin. 

Minami glances up at his boyfriend, his hands trembling. 

“Can I take yours off?” He whispers, slipping his hands around his waist where the hem of Minami's shirt is. 

Minami nods biting his lower lip, Chit helps him sit up and then he pulls the material off his small torso. 

“You're so beautiful.” He whispers setting Minami back down and connecting their lips again. 

Phichit presses his knee up into Minami's crotch making the younger boy moan and move his hips, wanting more, but he doesn't know more of what. 

“Phichit.” Minami whines, his cute little Japanese accent ringing through. 

Chit can sense that Nami wants more, he slides his hand down between their bodies and looks up for approval. Once granted he starts to palm at Minami's clothed erection, the younger boy moans loud, eyes slamming shut just at the tiniest bit of friction. 

Phichit knows instantly his boyfriend isn't going to last long, but he's perfectly okay with this. He kisses him slowly while rubbing him down. Miami bucks up and whimpers, his back arching.

“Such a pretty boy.” He murmurs kissing down his chest now, Minami grabs at the sheets next to him as Phichit sucks one of his nipples into his mouth. 

“Phichit!” He moans arching his back up, grinding hard onto his hand and thigh. 

Chit has to bite his tongue, he wants to taunt Minami and whisper dirty things into his ear but he holds himself back because he doesn't want to overwhelm his boyfriend with too much. 

Phichit speeds up his hand and that seems to be enough for the younger boy. His hips buck up again, mouth hung open, nails scraping down the elders back as he comes hard, and quite possibly for the first time. 

He rides his high out, hips rolling into Phichit's hand. Once he comes back down he stares up at his boyfriend, biting his lower lip his one sharpened tooth poking out like always. 

“You did so good baby,” he smiles and pecks his swollen lips. Minami giggles his cheeks flushed, his nerves seemed to be gone and he's significantly more relax now. 

But then the realization of the fact Phichit didn't come hits him like a truck and he gets embarrassed all over again. 

“You-you didn't-” 

“It's okay love,” Phichit tries to soothe him. 

“No, I wanna.” Phichit let's Minami get on top of him, his eyes a bit wide at the sudden position change. 

He stares up at him, it takes all his willpower not to hush grind his erection into Minami's plump ass that's just so carelessly sitting on him now. 

“Wh-what…” he blushes, Phichit just smiles against his lips. 

“What do you want to do baby?” 

“I wanna touch you.” He murmurs. 

“Do you want me to show you how?” Minami nods, pulling back and watching his boyfriend in wonder. Phichit bites his lip and slides his hand down his stomach, refraining from pinching his own nipples as he goes down. 

Phichit makes Minami scoot back a little so he can take his cock from his sweatpants and his boxers. 

Minami's eyes widen at the sight. He's never seen Phichit's member, or even seen a dick other than his own in his life. 

Phichit shuts his eyes and and bites his lip, he takes the precum that's gathered on his tip and spreads it around making his shaft nice and slick. 

Minami can't take his eyes off him, he blushes deeply feeling his own member hardening again. 

Chit starts to speed up his movements and by now Minami has some sort of an idea of what to do. He timidly reaches out for his cock, wrapping his skinny fingers around it.

Phichit gasps and opens his eyes, “fuck,” he whispers in his native tongue. He sees Minami is half hard in his pj shorts against and presses his palm to him again. 

The end two up panting into each other's mouths, Minami coming for the second time, his forehead pressed into his boyfriend’s as he tries to catch his breath. 

Phichit recovers from his orgasm and giggles while wiping Minami's forehead. 

“I'm all sticky.” Minami whines, Phichit presses a kiss to his lips again, “let me up then.” Minami rolls off of his boyfriend and curls into a ball. Not like the feeling of being covered in cum one bit. 

Phichit comes back with a fresh pair of boxers and pj shorts for the younger boy, along with his own and a warm cloth to clean him up. 

“Can I?” He asks rubbing his hip gently, Minami nods shyly, his nerves coming back instantly. 

Chit just smiles and cleans him up quickly, not really looking down so Minami will feel more at ease. He changes his pants and then lays back down, pulling his boyfriend close to him. 

“Thank you.” The blonde whispers quietly once the two settle back down into each other. 

“For what?” Phichit murmurs into his shoulder. 

“For being patient with me, and waiting.” The older boy just smiles into his shoulder and squeezes him tight. 

“I'll always wait for you Nami.” 

***


	2. LeoXGuangXYurio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The greatest crack ship ever created

“There are like a million rooms here so just pick one I guess,” Yuri says while guiding Guang through the inn. 

“It's so cozy here,” 

“Sometimes.” Yuri sighs softly. He has bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Ji and him have been staying up together a lot lately. 

“Did you get any sleep last night?” He asks touching the younger boy's arm gently. 

“A little, not enough for me to actually function though,” Yuri rubs his eyes. 

Guang Hong takes Yuri’s hands away from his face, forcing him to look at him. 

“Maybe…” he trails off while brushing the fringe from Yuri’s green eyes. 

“Maybe what?” He asks biting his lower lip. 

“Which room is yours?” Ji asks softly. 

“Why?”

“So I know,” 

“The fourth one on the right.” Ji nods and pulls yuri into a hug this takes the younger boy by surprise his whole body going ridge for a moment. But he soon is wrapping his arms around Ji, his face stuffing into his neck. 

“You've gotten taller Yura.” Ji giggles quietly. 

“Or you've shrank,” the older boy scoffs. 

“I have not shrank,” 

“Maybe.” Yuri teases, Guang rolls his eyes and runs his fingers through the blonde locks. 

“Why don't you go relax a bit? You can hardly stand,” 

“You just got here though,” 

“And I'll be here in the morning silly.”

Yuri groans, his arms still locked around Ji’s skinny waist. 

“You already know I won't go to sleep.” Just as he says this he yawns.

Guang smiles, he presses a kiss to Yuri’s cheek. 

“You seem pretty sleepy to me, and it's almost midnight,” Yuri pouts. 

“Are you trying to kick me out?”

“No I just want what's best for you, and right now that's going to sleep.” Yuri’s cheeks flush, he doesn't want to let go of Ji, he's dreamt about curling up in his arms. Or at least he has when he does sleep. 

“Go put some pjs on.” he instructs. Yuri juts out his lower lip. 

“I'll come cuddle once you do,” Ji finally admits, Yuri’s green eyes light up. 

“Okay.” He Gives in, Guang reaches up and wraps his arms around his neck quickly. Hugging him tightly. 

Yuri let's go eventually and then scurries off to his bedroom, making sure to not make too much noise so he doesn't wake yuuri’s parents or Viktuuri themselves. 

He changes quickly and then crawls up his bed. He now has on sweatpants, a t-shirt and a pair of fuzzy socks. 

A few moments later there is a small knock on his door he jumps up to open it. Behind, Guang Hong is standing looking extremely cute in his pink bath robe with his matching set of pjs underneath and bunny slippers. 

“You're adorable you're aware of this right?” Yuri asks taking him in. Ji giggles and slips into the youngers room.

“Yes I'm aware.” Ji then shrugs his robe off and kicks off his slippers he climbs into Yuri’s bed. 

“Come cuddle,” he smiles wild, Yuri does as he's told, scooting up until he's laying next to Ji. 

“Shut your eyes,” Ji whispers. 

“But I wanna talk to you.”

“I'll be here in the morning remember Yura,” he slides his fingers into the pretty blonde hair, twirling it sometimes. Yuri has let it grow even longer than he's ever has before. 

Yuri timidly lays his head on Ji’s chest, he sets his hand on his stomach. 

Guang leans down and presses a kiss to Yuri’s forehead, while in the position he stares at the younger boy. Taking in all his features. 

Ji bites his lip and takes a chance, lifting Yuri’s chin while his green eyes are still shut. He presses their lips together in the softest way possible. 

Yuri gasps, his fingers curling into the material of Guang Hong’s shirt. 

As soon as it starts it's over however, making Yuri yearn for more. 

“How do you expect me to sleep after you've done that?” He whispers. Ji laughs, “you were suppose to be too sleepy to notice.” 

Yuri then sits up on his elbow, he stares into his eyes, he surges forehead and connects their lips again. 

Ji gasps, his mouth opening against Yuri’s allowing the younger boy to slip his tongue in. GH puts his hand on the side of Yuri’s face, pulling him closer. 

They kiss for what feels like forever, parting only to take in deep breaths every now and then.

Guang smirks a little knowing he's more experienced than Yuri, he bites down on the blondes lower lip causing him to let out a tiny whimper. 

Ji tugs Yuri closer, moving so their bodies fit perfectly. 

“Ji,” Yuri whispers face flushed as his hair gets pulled softly. 

GH pulls away to look in the younger boys green eyes, their foreheads pressed together. 

“I've wanted to do that for so long,” Yuri whispers hiding his face in Guang’s neck. Ji giggles and wraps his body around the blonde, kissing the side of his head. 

“You're so cute Yura,” Ji smiles, he makes Yuri look at him. His thumb tracing his kiss bitten lips. 

He's still trapped under Yuri, he removes his legs from around his waist, but still keeps him between them. 

“Shut your eyes,” he whispers. 

The blonde does as he's told and then Ji leans up and presses their lips together again. He pushes one of his knees between Yuri’s legs, causing the blonde to gasp and let out a tiny whimper as Ji applies pressure. 

“This is waking me up more than putting me to sleep,” Yuri whines as Guangs other leg curls back around him. His fingers in his hair pulling softly, Yuri timidly starts to explore Ji a little. His hand sliding down his torso. 

“Put your hand on my thigh,” Ji whispers instructing Yuri, he takes his hand and guides it down gently. 

Yuri’s cheeks are bright red as Ji makes him rub his upper thigh. 

As embarrassed as he also is internally freaking out because he desperately wants to grab at Guangs ass. He's been daydreaming about cupping his bum since they first started talking. 

Ji presses his knee up harder and Yuri moans softly, as soon as the noise goes past his lips he goes even redder. 

Guang reaches up and takes the hair tie from Yuri’s hair, letting the blonde locks fall around them like curtains. 

He runs his hands through it fully now, all while pulling Yuri closer. 

Yuri’s hand that's slightly shaking on his thigh moves, he accidentally makes the fabric of Ji’s shorts slide up exposing a lot more of his soft skin. 

“Yura I'm not going to break you can touch me,” Guang laughs softly. 

“I know you're not gonna break,” 

Ji sighs and then flips them over so he's on top. Yuri stares up at him in awe. The older boy then leans in again and connects their lips once more. He moves Yuri’s hands to his ass and smiles against his lips when he feels the younger gasp. 

Guang wraps his arms around him tightly, pressing his hips into Yuri. 

He runs his hands through his hair, pulling and biting at his lips. 

Yuri is starting to get more brave as he grips Ji’s ass hard, occasionally picking him up a little. Guang knows he's doing this to try and get more friction on his cock but he isn't sure is Yuri himself realizes he's doing it. 

Ji tips Yuri’s head back and starts kissing his neck, his teeth grazing his pale skin every so often. Yuri moans softly once GH finds his sweet spot. 

“Baby,” Yuri mutters in Russian, Ji of course doesn't know what he's said but that's okay in his book. 

“You're beautiful Yura,” Guang whispers kissing back up to Yuri’s lips. 

Yuri tugs Ji’s hips, their lips break away for a few moments, their eyes locking. 

“You're killing me,” Ji giggles softly at the blonde's words. 

“You're the one making me grind on you,” he murmurs twirling pieces of Yuri's hair. 

Yuri's face goes red, his hands shooting away from Guang’s bum. 

“Hey,” Ji whines not wanting him to let go. 

Yuri hides his face in Ji’s neck again, blushing deeply. He's freaking out again, Ji can most definitely feel his semi he has and now he wants to die. 

Guang Hong smiles and kisses the side of Yuri's head, “why are you being so shy? You're probably one of the least shy people I know,” 

“Because you're making me nervous,”

“You? Nervous! I've never heard of such a thing,” 

“Shut up Ji,” 

GH scoots around in Yuri's lap causing the younger boy to squeal. 

“Stop!” He shrieks. 

“Why?” Ji makes Yuri look at him. 

Yuri's face is bright red, his fringe hiding his eyes a little. 

“You know why,” 

“Because me grinding on you is making you hard?” Guang smirks a bit. He leans up and bites at the blonde’s ear. 

Yuri sucks in a sharp breath. 

“Yes!” 

“Well that's a good thing, because it'd be quite embarrassing if I was the only one.” He murmurs sliding his hands up the back of yuri's neck into his hair to give it a gentle pull. 

Yuri just groans as they start to kiss again. Yuri always imagined he'd be the one in charge if it was just him and Guang but by the way things are going he's sadly mistaken. 

Ji slides his tongue past Yuri's lips, rolling his hips now. 

Yuri gasps and whines as Guang just takes over all his senses. 

His lips start to trail across his jawline again, down his neck. He sucks a light love bite to the pale skin causing the younger boy to whimper softly. 

“Can I?” Ji asks toying with the hem of Yuri's shirt. The blonde nods and that soon is on the floor, Ji removes his shirt too, tossing it to the side. 

Yuri then finds some sort of courage and flips them over again, pinning Guang to the bed. Guang stares up at him eyes surprised. 

“Put your leg between mine again,” Ji whispers brushing yuri's blonde hair to the side so he can suck in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. 

Yuri does as he's told and gasps as Guang starts to press into his cock with his knee again. Yuri has to stop himself from grinding down on him. 

“Move your hips kitten,” Yuri whimpers at the name as Guang moves his leg a little faster. 

The blonde soon finds himself shamelessly grinding on Guangs thigh, whining and moan into his neck. 

Their lips are swollen and kiss bitten but Yuri still can't get enough. 

He moves his leg a bit and is surprised to hear the tiny gasp from Ji as he applies pressure. 

Yuri moves so he's now looming over the older boy, no longer on his side basically dry humping him. He bites down on Ji’s lower lip while rolling his hips up. 

Guang moans, his hands that have been in Yuri’s hair and rubbing his back, clench against his skin. 

He feels his manicured nails scrape down his back Yuri can't help but let out a moan. 

Guang then throws his head back he lets out a groan, sounding like he's struggling. 

“What's wrong?” Yuri asks cheeks red. 

“Nothing,” Ji laughs. He moves Yuri's leg from between his and makes him fall against him. 

Then he slides his hand down Yuri's chest making the younger boy blush even more. He slips his fingers past his waist band and feels he has briefs on. 

“Take this shit off,” Ji grumbles. Yuri laughs quietly, removing his sweat pants. 

Guang then makes Yuri go between his legs again, “now,” Ji starts while running his fingers through Yuri’s hair. 

“We can't have sex cause Leo isn't here yet, and he told both of us this,” He says with a sigh. 

“Yes I'm aware of this,” Yuri murmurs while lazily kissing Guang’s neck. 

“However,” Ji says his voice going a bit high pitched due to Yuri biting on his sweet spot. 

“He didn't say…” his voice trails off because Yuri had started to kiss and bite his sweet spot hard. Gaung’s hips buck up. 

“Two seconds ago you were afraid to grab my ass now you're biting me, you need to chill out,” He laughs. Yuri rolls his eyes and nuzzles into his neck instead of biting and kissing it. 

“You're killing me,” 

“How?” 

“You just are,” 

“What were you saying before I, distracted you?” Yuri smirks biting his lower lip looking down at Ji. 

Guang stares up at him, he then grabs Yuri and kisses him hard. 

“Grind on me until you come kitten,” he whispers against his mouth. Yuri let's out a tiny whine, not expecting the words from the older boys mouth. 

He slowly starts to move his hips though, testing to see how he's going to move. 

Guang wraps his legs around his waist and bucks up again causing the two of them to moan. 

Judging by the reactions he's getting out of Guang Yuri is almost positive the smaller boy isn't wearing underwear under his extremely loose shorts he has on. 

Their lips smack together and their tongues slide, the two of them fighting for dominance. 

Yuri eventually gives in, despite the fact he's the one basically fucking Guang through their clothes. The thin fabrics however are making it worth both their wiles. 

Ji takes one of his hands from Yuri's back and slides it between them, he pinches one of the blondes peaked nipples making him moan and buck forward harder. 

“Somebody's sensitive,” Guang teases doing it again. 

Yuri whines, breaking their kisses to hide his face in Ji’s neck as he relentlessly grinds against him. 

Guang smiles to himself using his other hand to pull at Yuri's hair, the hand that had been teasing his nipples slowly makes its way down further. 

“Ji!” Yuri gasps as Guang grabs him through his briefs. 

Ji palms him slowly, wanting his younger boyfriend to last long. He flips them over and sits on Yuri's thighs, his hand still rubbing the harden cock in his underwear. 

Yuri whines and moans one of this arms thrown over his face hiding his eyes and half of his pretty face. 

“What do you want kitten?” Guang asks. His mouth is practically watering, he wants to go down on Yuri, badly. He wants to see his younger boyfriend squirm and moan. He wants to be the first one to ever touch his Yuri like this. 

“Touch me please,” Yuri whimpers, his accent thicker than normal. 

Guang leans forward a little, brushing his own cock against Yuri's as he goes to whisper in his ear. 

“I am touching you Xiǎo māo,” he murmurs he knows Yuri likes it when he calls him kitten in Chinese. 

Yuri peeks his eyes out from his hiding spot behind his arm, “I-I want your mouth,” he whispers. Guang smirks and kisses him again. 

“Want me to do what with it?” Yuri in turn whimpers louder. 

“Ji please,” he pouts hiding his eyes again. Guang smiles now and presses against him harder. 

“You want me to blow you Xiǎo māo?” He asks kissing all up and down Yuri's pale skin. 

“Yes please,” Yuri gasps. Guang moves his lips down his chest, he makes sure to give a little attention to Yuri's nipples since he's just found out they're so sensitive. 

Yuri moans as Guang moves further down, his legs trembling as he starts to kiss around his waist band. 

“Are you sure Yura?” 

“Yes!” Yuri shrieks. Ji giggles softly and then presses a wet kiss to his hip bone, biting softly at times. Yuri whines as he starts to take down his briefs. 

Guang bites his lip, he pulls down Yuri's underwear and is met the tip of his cock. He smirks, he's a perfect size, not too big not too small, he's not as thick as Leo but a bit longer. 

His eyes flicker up to Yuri, he still is hiding in his arm, not looking down as he bites down on his hand. 

Ji then sticks his tongue out and licks the head, he tastes his precum and hums, his fingers pressing against his inner thighs. 

Yuri clenches his jaw, Guang is teasing him, he's watched enough porn to know that. He also has seen Ji tease on FaceTime. He knows about his teasing all too well. 

Guang starts to take more of him into his mouth, he swirls his tongue and uses his hand for what he can't fit in his mouth. 

“Shit,” Yuri moans bucking his hips up a little. Ji easily absorbs it, his mouth moving back a bit to lick at his slit again. 

He then starts alternating between sucking and licking while pumping the rest. Yuri is a complete mess, his hands grabbing at the sheets. 

Guang moves his hand to his hair. 

“You can pull it kitten,” he murmurs pulling off for just a moment. Yuri whines and grabs a fistful of Guang’s hair, his hips bucking. 

Ji moans around him sending vibrations up Yuri. 

Yuri tosses his head to the side, lower lip clamped between his teeth, arm still thrown over his face. He pulls at his own hair a little while thrusting up into Guang’s warm mouth. 

Ji then pulls off, Yuri opens his eyes and whines loud. 

Guang moves back up Yuri's body, taking his shorts down too. He makes the blonde remove his arm from his eyes and forces him to look at him. 

Yuri's eyes travel down to Ji’s cock, he bites his lip, it's not the first time he's seen it since he's watched Guang and Leo makeout and touch each other before on FaceTime. But it's his first time seeing it in person. 

It's his first time he's seeing any cock other than his own in person. 

“I want you go fuck me so badly,” Guang whispers while he moves forward. 

“We can't,” 

“I know kitten,” Ji sighs while rolling his hips forward. 

He kisses his cheek, sliding his hands down Yuri's body, stopping at his ass, grabbing it. 

Yuri yelps making Guang giggle softly, “you're so cute,” he murmurs sucking a harsh love bite to his neck. 

Yuri moans softly as Ji starts to rock into him, his eyes fluttering shut. 

They now are just grinding their cocks together, desperately trying to find their release, Yuri bucks his hips up as Ji starts to stroke him. 

Guang bites his ear and pumps him fast making Yuri start to shake. 

“I'm gonna come,” he moans however he says it in Russian so Ji has no clue what he's actually said. 

“Kitten, say it again,” He says. Yuri whines, bucking up again, he soon is coming all over Guang’s hand and stomach. 

This causes him to giggle softly, “you said you're going to come,” he giggles kissing his pulse. 

“Yeah I did,” Yuri gasps trying to catch his breath. 

“You said it in Russian kitten,” Ji teases, Yuri sighs and laughs wiping his forehead, but soon he's flipping Guang over, he starts kissing down his chest catching the older boy by surprise. 

“Yura,” Ji moans feeling Yuri's fingers wrap around him. 

“I love it when you call me that,” Yuri murmurs. 

Guang groans his nails scratching at Yuri's arm, Yuri picks up his pace wanting his boyfriend to come. 

Yuri focuses on his tip causing him to buckle his hips, Yuri watches his abs flex and his breathing picks up. He soon finds himself licking at his tip. 

“Yuri!” Guang gasps his hands flying to his hair. 

“Yura fuck, I'm gonna come,” he moans, he pulls yuri's hair into a pony tail and guides his mouth like that. 

Ji then is releasing down his throat, Yuri whines against him never having tasted come. He does not enjoy the taste. 

“I warned you,” Guang laughs noticing the grimace on Yuri's face. 

“I know what you did,” Yuri wipes his face his cheeks red. 

“Come here kitten,” Ji says pulling his younger boyfriend back into his arms. 

“Is Leo going to be mad?” 

“No, the most he'll be mad about is that we didn't let him watch,” Yuri giggles hiding his face. 

“Ji!” 

“What? it's the truth,” Yuri then leans up and kisses Guang gently. 

“Think you'll sleep now?”

“Hmhm,” Yuri murmurs while snuggling up in Guang arms. 

“I think I will,” he kisses him softly and then shuts his eyes. Ji smiles doing the same. 

*

The next morning Yuri is the first to wake, he is confused at first about who is touching him but then memories from the previous night flood his mind. 

He blushes deeply looking down at Guang who is practically dead asleep on his arms. 

Ji’s soft brown hair is all over the place, his mouth open a little. He's currently curled into a ball, his bum pressing into Yuri's crotch because they're spooning. 

Yuri sets his head back down, shutting his eyes again. He's trying to not freak out over the position they're in. 

He soon starts to drift back to sleep but that gets interrupted by the sound of his door sliding open. 

“I should have figured they'd be together,” It's Leo. 

“Of course they are,” Viktor laughs as a reply. Yuri hides his face in Guangs neck trying to not show his blush. 

“Have fun with your boys Leo,” Viktor chirps while walking away. 

Yuri hears Leo shut the door and walk over to the bed. 

“I hope you two didn't do what it looks like you've done,” He murmurs while sitting down next to them. 

He feels Leo's fingers run through his hair and he sighs in content wanting to lean into his touch. 

“You're beautiful and you don't even know it Yura,” Yuri squeezes Guang making the older boy mutter something in Chinese while he sleeps. 

“Kitten are you awake?” Leo then giggles, he leans down and presses a kiss Yuri's shoulder. Yuri opens his eyes, still trying to compose his blush. 

“Morning sleepy head,” Leo smiles turning Yuri so he's now facing the oldest boy. 

“Morning,” Yuri murmurs cheeks red. 

“Did you sleep okay? Ji didn't take up your bed too much did he?” 

“I slept fine, and he didn't take it up at all,” Yuri sits up, the blankets falling around his waist. 

“Well he certainly marked his territory,” Leo smiles while running his fingers along Yuri's hickey covered chest. 

“Hmhm,” Yuri hardly even gets out. 

“You two didn't, have sex did you?” Leo whispers his eyes looking sad. 

“No, of course not, you said not to and you weren't here Leo,” Yuri snaps instantly. Leo than smiles and leans forward, he kisses Yuri softly making the younger boy chase after his lips when he breaks it. 

“Easy kitten,” Leo smiles pecking his forehead. By now due to all the talking Guang has woken up, his brown eyes flickering open. 

“Wish I could wake up like this everyday,” he smiles lazily, his hand on Yuri's lower back. 

“Me too,” Yuri whispers. Leo then kicks his shoes off and crawls up the bed between them, however before he takes his place in the middle he straddles Ji and kisses him hard. 

Yuri bites his lip as he lays back down watching them kiss. A pang of jealously for attention going through him. 

Leo breaks the kiss with Guang, smiling down at him. 

“Don't give me a kiss like that and only give Yura that soft shit you did,” Ji then says pushing his older boyfriend off him. Leo fakes like he's been hurt. 

But he soon is turning to straddle Yuri, their eyes lock and then Leo is leaning down to kiss him. Unlike the first time it's not soft, and Leo's tongue finds its way into Yuri's mouth almost instantly. 

Ji watches with hungry eyes, Yuri melts under Leo unlike the battle they constantly had last night. 

Yuri let's out a tiny whine as Leo pulls his hair making the older boy smile against his lips. Yuri pulls Leo closer, as he bites down on his lower lip. 

Guang has to keep himself from groaning at the sight. 

“Okay but don't have sex without me,” Guang whines pulling Leo off of Yuri, the two stare at each other clearly wanting more than what they got. 

“You two did,” 

“We didn't have sex Lion,” Ji then says hitting his arm. 

“Okay but you're both covered in hickies and that happened without me, I want my fair share,” Leo pouts. 

Yuri giggles, while Guang and Leo play fight. 

“Come here kitten,” Leo then says pulling yuri to his chest. Yuri cuddles up close to him eyes shutting. Ji leans down on the other side and kisses his lips. 

“Morning Yura,” he smiles. Yuri opens his eyes again, Ji smiles and kisses him again and again. 

“Morning Ji,” He murmurs. 

“You're still so sleepy baby, shut your pretty eyes,” Guang says pulling Yuri's arm around him as well as Leo. 

“You tired him out that much Ji?” 

“No, Yura’s insomnia has been really bad lately,” 

“Oh kitten, what's on your mind?” Leo asks kissing the top of his head. 

“I don't know,” Yuri mutters trying to blink back his sleep. 

“Shut your pretty eyes and go back to sleep, neither of us are moving from this bed without you,” Guang leans over Leo's tummy and kisses Yuri gently. 

Yuri hums against his lips, hand going to the side  
Of his face. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise love,” 

Yuri soon is falling back to sleep leaving to older two cooing at the sight of their cute boyfriend. 

“He's timid and it's weird,” 

“What?” Leo looks at Guang confused. 

“When we made out and stuff, he's really timid which is unexpected from him.” 

“Probably because he's never done this before Guang,” 

“Yeah but he's more submissive than me, I could dominate him Lion, it's cute.” Ji smiles running his fingers through Yuri's hair. 

Leo looks over at him, he can see the love in his eyes, it's beautiful. 

“I'm glad he's comfortable with us both,” Leo murmurs while scooting down the bed a little. 

“Me too.” 

Ji soon finds himself falling asleep again, Leo too because he's very jetlagged. 

*

Yuri wakes for the second time and smiles happily, he's now wrapped in Leo’s arms, while Guang is laying on the other side of Leo his fingertips just brushing against Yuri's back. 

“Hi sleepyhead,” Ji murmurs in Yuri's ear. Yuri bites his lip and turns around to face the older boy. 

“Hi,” he nuzzles into Guang’s neck, kissing his soft skin. 

“Come here kitten,” 

“You come here,” Yuri pouts. Guang rolls his eyes but makes it his mission to make the most seductive crawl over Leo ever. 

“You're ridiculous,” Yuri laughs quietly not wanting to wake Leo. 

Ji just smiles while he sits back on the blonde's thighs. 

Yuri fixes the blankets so that they're still mainly around Guang’s waist. 

“Thank you,” Ji murmurs while leaning down to stuff his face into Yuri's neck. 

Yuri kisses the side of his head and rubs his back lovingly. Guang is so cute he can't deal with it. 

“Look how adorable he is,” Ji smiles while brushing Leo's fringe from his eyes. 

Yuri looks over at him and smiles. Leo really is cute, he currently is curled up, arms around himself, mouth hung open. 

“You're adorable,” Yuri says hand on Guang's hip rubbing gently. 

Guang blushes and then leans down to peck his lips. 

“No you are,” 

Because of their talking Leo starts to stir. 

“Shhh,” he groans in his sleep his arm flying out to hit Yuri in the chest. Yuri pouts, Ji narrows his eyes. 

He then moves Leo's arm off of him. 

“He's grumpy when he doesn't sleep,” Ji explains. 

“I know,” 

“You've never woken up next to him when he doesn't sleep well though, he's a big grump. But I usually just kiss him a lot and he gets over it,” 

Yuri turns his head, he moves Guang off his lap for a moment so he can lay on his side. He pulls Leo close to his chest, Ji is sitting behind Yuri, his fingers playing with his hair. 

“Stop it,” Leo whines. Yuri rolls his eyes and kisses the side of his head, Ji leans over and does the same. 

“I wanna sandwich him but I also wanna cuddle with you,” He pouts. 

“I don't know what to tell you,” 

“I'll cuddle with you,” Guang then kisses behind Yuri's ears, he tugs his hair softly, a smile playing on his lips. 

“Yura,” Leo mutters tucking his face into Yuri's neck. 

Guang let's out a whine, “I wish he would wake up,”

“Why?” 

“Cause I wanna make out without getting in trouble.” Yuri can't help but laugh at his words. 

“You'll find out Yura, I'm always really horny when I first wake up,” Ji whispers in his ear, while sliding his fingers up to pinch yuri's nipples.

Yuri gasps and presses his hips back into Ji’s. 

“You're always horny,” Leo's eyes then pop open. Yuri let's out a squeak since he feels like he just got caught doing something bad. 

“Am not!” Guang argues hiding behind Yuri. 

Leo smirks and rubs his eyes, he'd been listening to his two boys since they started to talk. Guang of course is the one up to trouble. 

Leo Just hums at Guang's words, he then leans down and connects his lips with Yuri's making the younger boy instantly react against him. 

“Hey! Not fair!” Ji whines wanting attention too. Leo however just pulls Yuri off Guang and starts to kiss him harder. He of course has clothes on however Yuri is still very naked so it's much easier for him to bone up. 

Yuri curls his arms around Leo's neck, his fingers sliding into his hair. 

Gaung is still whining and pouting at them, wanting attention. 

As Yuri starts to pull away to stop because of it though, Leo grabs his chin, not letting him. 

Yuri let's out a whine too, Leo knows how to take him over unlike Gaung. 

Leo bites his lower lip, he pulls his hair, causing Yuri to moan softly. 

Guang is now sitting directly next to them. He leans down to Leo's ear and bites softly. Leo opens his eyes mid kiss. 

He takes one hand and runs it up Ji’s thigh, rubbing circles into it. 

Leo groans against Yuri's lips feeling Guang's hand slide between their bodies, he starts palming him through his sweats. Yuri feels this too and bucks up a little. 

Leo breaks the heated kiss with Yuri and smirks a bit. “You like that Yura?” Leo smiles down at him while kissing his skin softly. 

“Yes.” Yuri whispers biting his lower lip. 

Guang then darts down, he kisses Yuri hard making Yuri giggle. 

“Ji,” Leo purrs running his fingers through Guang's hair. 

“Babyboy,” he starts kissing his neck, biting every now and then. 

Guang licks into Yuri's mouth, sucking on the muscle. 

Yuri moans bucking up again, Leo smirks, he wraps his arm around Guang's waist pulling him off Yuri. 

He starts kissing him hard, their tongues sliding together. 

Yuri bites his lips watching them, he reaches up and pulls Guang's hair making him whine loud. Guang in turn opens his eyes for a second so that he can find out where exactly Yuri is. 

Once he does he grabs his blonde locks and gives a good tug making him whimper softly. Leo hears this the breaks the kiss with Ji. 

“Hmm, I have two boys that like their hair pulled?” He smiles lifting Yuri's chin up to look him in the eye since he's trying to hide his blush. 

“Maybe,” Yuri whispers biting on his lower lip. Leo then kisses him softly. 

“You're too cute for your own good kitten.” Guang whines again, he wants Leo's attention too. 

“Leo,” Yuri mutters as the oldest boy starts to pepper kisses all over him. 

“Why don't you go take a shower? We can all go out for lunch once you're done.” He smiles making Yuri sit up. 

“Okay, can I have my boxers though?” He asks quietly.

“Of course kitten,” Leo grabs what he's assuming is Yuri's underwear and slides them up his pale legs. 

Yuri then gets up and goes to his bathroom to shower, leaving Leo and Guang alone. 

“Lion,” Ji purrs while crawling over to Leo. 

Leo pulls Guang into his lap, he presses a small kiss to his lips. 

“I don't want to move so fast with him baby, trust me I'm just as eager as you but he's still young. I don't want us to take his virginity so soon in our relationship.” 

Guang groans but he nods his head understanding what Leo is saying. 

“I know,” he mumbles. 

Guang then gets up from the bed, he stretches and finds his pjs, also grabbing his robe. Leo just smiles at him, before he can too leave the room to go freshen up he grabs him around the waist hugging him tight. 

“I missed you so much Ji,” he whispers into the younger boys stomach. Guang kisses the top of Leo's head and hugs him back. 

“I missed you too Lion,” Ji kisses Leo again and then runs off out of the room, going back to his. 

Leo flops to his back on Yuri's bed, he certainly is in for it with these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I already have a part two for this, I absolutely love the thought of these three. I also imagine Guang Hong to be the sassiest little bean possible. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	3. LeoXGaungXYurio Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gays being gay

“Would you stop wiggling around.” Leo whines at his two boyfriends that are currently on top of him. 

“I'm trying to get comfy.” Yuri grumbles. 

“And I'm waiting for him to settle down.” Ji is sitting back on Leo's legs waiting patiently to lay down. 

“Move your legs Lion.” Yuri says pushing Leo's thighs apart. 

“I didn't know it was that kind of sleepover,” Ji giggles wiggling his hips against Yuri's who's currently ass up trying to get Leo to move. 

“It's not!” Yuri shrieks flipping around to push Guang away. Who in turn just pushes Yuri to his back making Leo groan loud. 

“I'm gonna kick both of you off me in a second.” He grumbles. 

“No,” both boys whine loud, “then stop moving all around and trying to have sex.” Leo says sternly. 

Ji rolls his eyes but listens to Leo because he doesn't want to upset daddy. 

“Leo, pet me,” Yuri whines nuzzling his head into Leo's hand. 

“You're such a kitten,” Ji murmurs his eyes on the tv. Yuri moves again despite what Leo had just said, wrapping his legs around Guang. 

Ji puts his face in Yuri's neck, kissing his pulse gently. 

“I love you,” he whispers. 

“I love you too,” both boys murmur back. Yuri lifts Guang's face and kisses him gently, Leo smiles seeing his boys share a soft little kiss. 

“I'm actually sleepy.” Ji mutters, he goes to lay back down but then changes his mind leaning up to kiss Leo too. 

“Lay down then baby boy,” Leo hums against his lips. 

Yuri pulls on Guang's hips making him sit, Ji wiggles a little and then looks up. 

“This is an interesting position,” he smirks putting his hands into Yuri's hair. 

“Guang,” Leo says looking at him with stern eyes. 

“I'm just saying,” He rocks his hips and leans down to Yuri's ear. 

“You'd be getting all sort of attention kitten,” He smirks biting at his earlobe

Yuri can't help himself, he grabs Guang's chin and kisses him a bit hard making the older boy smile and press his hips down. 

“Boys,” Leo starts. They instantly break apart and look back at him, trying to seem innocent. 

“We’re just kissing Lion,” Yuri pouts his arms wrapped around Ji. 

“And your just kissing always leads to more than that, especially with the way you're grabbing Ji’s hips and he's pulling your hair. I know when you two are being sexual,” 

Both younger boys pout folding into each other. They climb off Leo, and curl up together instead. Leo rolls his eyes at them and stretches, getting up from the couch. 

“No Leo,” Ji whines grabbing at the hem of his shirt so he can't walk away. 

Yuri grabs on too and they yank him back down, “don't leave us.” Yuri pouts. 

Both boys then lean down and kiss Leo at the same time causing the older of the three to gasp. Ji giggles and slides his tongue into Leo's mouth. Yuri gasps in surprise but follows along so they both are sliding their tongues into Leo's mouth. 

Leo groans and puts his hands on their hips, pulling them closer. 

“You two are going to be the death of me,” he mutters against their lips. 

Ji giggles and pulls away. 

“You love us though,” 

Finally the younger two settle down, Leo now has them both curled up on his chest as they watch the movie. He has both hands in their hair, calming them both even further. 

“I don't want to leave.” Yuri then whispers, this takes the other two by surprise. 

“What?” Ji gasps. 

“I leave in a few days, I don't want to.” 

“I forgot you actually had to go home, I don't want you to go either,” Ji then is curled around Yuri, his face in his neck whimpering softly. 

“It won't be for long,” Leo tries his best to try and make light of the situation. 

“Yes it will! I have to go back to Russia with Viktor and Yuuri, we all have to start back up training. You guys will be training together,” Yuri wipes his eyes hard, sitting up abruptly. 

“Yura, no don't cry,” Leo sits up too, he presses his lips to Yuri's forehead. 

“We’ll still talk every day kitten, just like always,” he runs his fingers through Yuri's hair trying to calm him down. Sadly Yuri has bipolar disorder, this makes him very emotional at times even when on his medication. 

Guang kisses the side of Yuri's head. “We’ll all still be together. Just cause you're not with us doesn't change that.” He murmurs wiping under his eyes too. 

“Besides that's a few days away just like you said, right now let's make the most of it.” He smiles. 

“I need a second.” Yuri gets off of the two of them going into the bathroom. 

Guang turns to Leo, “you don't start crying too babyboy.” Leo groans pulling Guang to his chest, kissing the top of his head. 

“We’ve all been living together for two months now though, how are we supposed to just go back to the way it used to be?” 

“It won't, but we still have to push through it.” Leo murmurs. He rubs Guang's spine, trying his best to calm him. 

“Let me go check on Yura baby.” Guang let's Leo up, he knocks on the bathroom door. 

“Kitten you okay?” He asks softly. Yuri opens the door his eyes red and puffy. 

Yuri falls into Leo's arms, crying softly. 

“Shhhh kitten,” Leo whispers backing him up into the bathroom. Yuri curls his arms around Leo, trying to calm down but it's just not happening. He feels him lift him up and set him on the counter, hands on his thighs. 

“Look at me Yura,” Leo lifts his chin, standing between his skinny legs. 

“I don't want to leave, I don't want to go away from you guys. What am I going to do if my night terrors come back? You or Ji won't be there.” Yuri cries. 

“Shhhh baby, deep breaths, we will be there, we’re always just a phone call away.” Yuri clings to Leo, legs wrapped around his waist, arms at his neck. 

“It's not the same,” Yuri whimpers. Leo picks him up more, pressing him into the counter, his lips pressing to Yuri's making him shut up. 

Yuri instantly reacts, his lips meeting Leo's, his hips pushing back. Leo pulls him close while pushing him against the mirror. 

The blonde gasps, hands in Leo's hair pulling softly. His heels digging into the older boys back. 

Leo's tongue forces its way into Yuri's mouth making him moan quietly. 

“Leo,” he groans against his lips, Leo just smiles and pulls him closer making their hips rubbing together. 

Yuri arches his back making more friction happen between them. 

“Leo, Yuri,” Ji comes into the bathroom but stops short seeing his boyfriends making out heavily on the bathroom counter. 

“Wasn't I just yelled at for this!?” Guang shrieks. The two on the counter break apart, Yuri's cheeks red hot and his lips swollen. 

Leo flushes too, Ji is staring at them with his hands on his hips. 

“At least allow me to join.” He then pushes Leo out of the way and jumps up to the counter, going to straddle Yuri. 

“Ji,” Leo laughs seeing he's been pushed away from Yuri. 

“Guang!” Yuri shrieks as Guang starts to kiss all over him. Leo moves back over and tugs his boyfriends close to him. 

“Why don't we move out of the bathroom?” He asks chin on Ji’s shoulder. 

Yuri nods seeing he's the one on the counter being pushed around on the counter dangerously close to the sink. 

“I don't know I'm pretty comfy here,” Ji giggles pushing Yuri again. The blonde shrieks as the two of them both start to slip, Guang goes to try and stop them but fails, pushing his younger boyfriend into the sink and hitting the nozzle to turn it on. 

“Guang! Get off you turned the water on!” Yuri yells trying to push the giggling boy off. Leo pulls him off letting Yuri up. 

“I'm soaked!” The entire back of his sweatpants are now drenched in cold water making him shiver. 

“I'm sorry kitten!” Ji throws his arms around the blonde. 

“Bet.” He mutters. 

“Yura,” he whines, “it's not like you need them right now,” Ji then yanks Yuri's pants down along with his boxers. 

“Guang!” Leo smacks Ji’s ass, pulling Yuri to his chest covering his younger boyfriend up. 

Leo scoops Yuri into his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “come on kitten.” Leo carries him to his bedroom and sets him down in bed. Ji comes running in, he jumps on Yuri making the younger boy yelp but then start to giggle. 

“I love you kitten,” Guang whispers while tugging blankets over the two of them. Yuri giggles softly arms around Ji, tucking his face into his neck. 

“I love you too.” Yuri smiles cuddling into him. “Ji get off him,” 

“No, he's keeping me warm.” The two under the blankets start making out, their hands in each other's hair. Leo shakes his head clearly being able to see what his boys are up to by the way Guang is wiggling his hips around. 

“Boys,” Leo gets on his knees on the bed, he pulls the covers down to find the pair giggling up at him. 

Ji pulls Leo down to him, Yuri helping, they both get on top of their older boyfriend and wiggle. Guang is kissing him while also straddling his stomach while Yuri is straddle his crotch, pulling Ji back every now and then to get friction on him too. 

Leo moans under both his boys making them smiles. Yuri slides his fingers under Leo's pants, palming him through his boxers. Guang presses back against the blonde getting a little hard just from grinding his ass on him. 

Ji then bites down on Leo's lower lip while raising his hips for Yuri so he can take his sweatpants down. 

One of Yuri's hands slides around to the front of Ji and he starts rubbing and grabbing him making the older of the two moan loud. Leo opens his eyes at this, he watches Yuri pull Ji from his sweatpants and slowly start to stroke him. Guang's head is now tossed back against the blondes shoulder his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Yuri,” Ji moans rolling his hips forward. Leo moves his hips under the two pressing himself up into Yuri making him gasp and shut his eyes as he grinds down again. 

“Wait,” Yuri whispers pushing Guang away for a second, he moves off Leo at the other two start to make out heavily their tongues sliding together while Leo keeps Ji still. 

Yuri pulls off Leo's pants completely his boxers too, he bites his lip at the sight of his semi hardened cock. 

Without really thinking about it he wraps his lips around Leo, sucking slowly but hard. Leo moans against Guang's mouth instantly bucking up. 

“Fuck,” he gasps. Ji then gets off him and slips his sweats and his shirt off leaving only his tight pink panties. 

“You're so pretty baby,” Leo smiles pulling Ji back on top of him. Guang blushes and pushes Yuri's face away, Turning to face him, he grabs his chin and kisses him hard. 

Leo reaches for Yuri's hips wanting him to continue grinding. He watches as Yuri gets his fingers in Ji’s mouth, forcing them inside. Guang moans sucking and licking them while looking directly into Yuri's pretty green eyes. 

Yuri then removes his fingers and makes Ji turn around to Leo again, Guang whines, but soon his whines turn to gasps as the blonde starts to finger him. 

“Yuri, move up a little.” Leo instructs, this cause the two on top of him to get closer to each other, Yuri bites at Guang's neck making him giggle and squirm as another finger is added to his whole. 

Leo then raises his hand to Ji’s mouth, he eagerly takes them in, all while trying his best not to fuck back on Yuri's fingers. Eventually Leo removes his fingers and sits up, he curls his arm around Yuri and slides a finger into him. 

Yuri yelps and pushes his own into Guang's prostate making him moan loud. He arches his back and rolls his hips. 

“Want you to fuck me,” he moans eyes half lidded. Leo smirks while adding a second digit to Yuri making the younger boy buck up into Ji. Yuri removes his fingers and takes his shirt off. 

Guang pushes Leo back down to his back and lays down too, arching his back, wiggling his hips for Yuri. This however caused Leo's fingers to get pulled from Yuri. 

Leo can't help but smirk as he watches Ji’s face as he slowly starts to get entered. His eyes shutting and teeth clamping on his lower lip. 

Leo sits up a bit and removes his shirt too feeling much too hot at the moment. He grabs Yuri while he is sitting up and kisses him. Guang squished between them. 

“Ah, it's so deep Yura!” Ji whines while hiding his face in Leo's neck. Leo positions Yuri to start riding him and smiles into their kisses. 

“Go slow kitten,” he whispers as Yuri starts to sink down. This however makes him start to pull out of Guang, who isn't having it. Ji pushes his hips back against him, making Yuri take all of Leo at once causing the younger boy to all but scream. 

Ji's eyes snap open at the sound, Leo's filling with alarm. Yuri has tears in his but he's biting his lower lip in what seems like pleasure his head tossed back. 

“Are you okay kitten?” Leo asks making him tip his head forehead and open his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Yuri pants, “just adjusting quicker than normal.” 

“I'm sorry Yura,” Guang reaches around for Yuri's hand. 

“It's okay, you can't help that you're needy as fuck.” Yuri smiles playfully, despite the fact he still has tears in his eyes. 

Leo smirks, too, “I'm not needy!” Ji whines. Leo then sits up again and starts attacking Guang's neck, Yuri doing the same to the other side of his neck. 

Ji moans feeling Yuri's hands slide up to pinch his nipples. 

Leo bucks his hips a little and Yuri moans out, his face buried in Guang's shoulder. 

Leo then goes to his back letting Yuri ride him as he wants, Ji is taken down with Leo, their lips locked. 

Yuri fucks up into Ji and down onto Leo making him go into complete bliss. 

“Yuri!” Guang moans, he goes to his hands and knees and starts to be the power bottom he is, rolling his hips, doing some of the work letting Yuri enjoy getting fucked by Leo. 

Leo's hands are on Guang's hips, guiding him on Yuri. While his younger boyfriend rolls his hips on him, trying to get a good rhythm going but Ji’s constantly bucking and grinding is making it impossible. 

He can tell Yuri is getting frustrated by this, he's clearly enjoying fucking Guang but he's not enjoying only getting half fucked by Leo. Which is not what Leo wants at all. 

Yuri gasps as Leo bucks his hips up making him get hit directly on his sweet spot while he hits Guang's. 

“Fuck!” Guang moans. Yuri whimpers, although he's receiving the most attention right now he still is the one being extremely needy. He wants Leo to fuck him hard, wants him to make him scream. But he also wants to hear that from Ji. 

Ji reaches back sitting up again, he runs his hands through Yuri's hair. He pulls the blonde locks making Yuri press up into him more. 

“Change positions with me kitten,” he whispers biting at Yuri's lips. 

Yuri smiles and nods, Ji gets off him and lets Yuri move. Both boys whine at the loss of being filled. Leo grabs Yuri and kisses him hard, giving Guang a perfect view of Yuri's stretched hole. 

Ji easily takes Leo's cock, bouncing on him making him moan before he pulls Yuri down. 

The few bounces however turn into Guang fucking himself on Leo, his hips grinding and rolling, fucking himself down hard. 

“Daddy,” he moans scratching and Yuri's back. Leo smirks against Yuri's lips hearing Guang's whispers and whines. 

Yuri pouts since he's no longer getting or giving. Leo notices that Guang totally just stole Yuri's cock seat and shakes his head. He moves his fingers to Yuri's hole, Yuri how we just whines. 

“Want your cock daddy,” he all but purrs into Leo's ear. Leo groans loud, it's a dream come true having his boys fight over his dick, but it's also going to be the death of him because he only has one and that means one of his boys will be left out. 

“You're gonna have to wait your turn kitten,” Leo murmurs nipping at Yuri's ear. 

“It was my turn!” He pouts. Leo groans because Yuri's whining is his way of begging and he doesn't beg often. 

“Kitten,” Leo whines, he kisses Yuri in an attempt to make up for it. 

But Yuri isn't having it, he pouts down at Leo making him shut his eyes. Guang is moaning and whimpering, he must be close due to the sounds he's making. 

“Yura,” Ji pulls Yuri down so the blonde is now riding him. 

Yuri moans and arches his back, it's not the cock he wants but he’ll deal with it until he gets what he wants. 

“I'm gonna come,” Guang moans biting down on Yuri's shoulder. With a final thrust into his younger boyfriend he releases into him. Yuri moans at the feeling, shutting his eyes. Leo has to keep himself from coming when Ji does. 

Guang gets off and lays next to them, the second he’s off Leo tackles Yuri to his back, inserting himself into the young boy instantly. Yuri moans as Leo pounds into him, his nails scraping down his back. 

Ji bites his lip watching Leo fuck Yuri senseless. A pang of jealousy goes through him but he ignores it because Yura will be gone in a few days and won't get to have this for a while. 

“Daddy,” Yuri moans his legs going around Leo's waist. Leo kisses him hard putting all his love into it. 

They both soon are coming hard, breathing heavily. Ji stroking their hair and occasionally kissing them. 

When Leo pulls out Yuri hisses due to sensitivity, not only did Ji come in him but so did Leo. 

“You two will kill me one day.” Leo said getting up to get towels to clean his boys off. Yuri lays his head on Guang's chest, cuddling him close. 

“How?” Ji asks his fingers in Yuri's hair. 

“Fighting over who gets my dick!” Leo shrieks. The two younger boys blush and hide their faces, mostly Yuri since he actually had been whining about it. 

Leo then lifts the youngers legs and wipes his sensitive areas while he presses light kisses to his pale inner thighs. He then moves to Guang doing the same. 

“I mean I love it, but it will still kill me.” Leo teases lying between them. Ji kisses his cheek, nuzzling into him with a smile. 

“I'm sorry daddy,” he whispers with a small smirk. 

Yuri bites his lip to keep from squealing, he never calls Leo daddy out of sex. “We didn't mean to be bad daddy.” He says as innocently as possible. 

“Yura!” Ji shrieks laughing loud. Leo's eyes grow wide at what his boys have just called him. 

“Who did this to you? You used to be such a sweet little boy,” Leo groans. Yuri laughs hiding his face still. 

“Hmm wonder who's corrupted me?” He rolls his eyes. Guang then leans over and presses a kiss to both his boyfriends lips. 

“It wasn't me.” He giggles his lips lingering on Yuri's a bit longer. 

“No? I don't think it was Leo.” Yuri wraps an arm around Guang keeping him in place on his chest. Ji makes himself comfy on the two. 

“I might of had something to do with it,” Leo teases. Guang nuzzles between the two of them his brown eyes fluttering shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first one shot hope you guys like it! I'll take some requests too!


End file.
